half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alyx Vance
Eli Regarding my latest edit, I just want to state that I'm not 100% sure about what Eli says, so one or two words may be wrong in my transcription. --Ligemeget 16:30, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :No worries, I'm pretty sure it's spot on. --MattyDienhoff 17:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) This sucks I find that the article in its current form is far from adequate. Several parts of it is worded as if it was written by teenage gamers with no particular skills in writing articles. Over the course of the next days/weeks/whatever I hope to be able to improve it unto decency. And yes, I'm an Alyx fanboy - I find her to be the most likeable heroine I have ever experienced in a game :) --ligemeget 09:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree the article needs serious work, I'd even go so far as to say that, overall, it looked better a few weeks ago. :/ :So if you think you can shape it up go for it. First thing's first, replace NPC with character. ;) --MattyDienhoff 10:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Alyx's Necklace anyone else notice how Alyx will grip the small cube on a string around her neck when she worries, talks about death, or about Black Mesa? two examples of this i know is when in the beginning of Episode 2, before and right after the first portal storm, she will grip it when she tells gordon that she worried she wouldnt find him and when after the first portal storm, she says "It's like, the first days all over again...". there are a few others, some in Episode 1 and maybe in good ol' HL2, but i havent checked again/remembered :maybe the necklace was given by Azian? its just speculation, but i think it's worth some thought ::yes it was. if you look at the picture at black mesa east it shows her mother (Azian) wearing it, it was most likely given to her before the black mesa incident or alyx took it after her mother died. either way i think this is just a way of showing emotion, as it is presumably the last thing she has from her mother. (please don't make me explain anymore you should get human emotion)Diesal11 13:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rikumelenium 22:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Bandage on Alyx's arm Does any one know why Alyx has a bandage on her right arm? One suggestion I heard that sounds believable is that she was once attacked by a manhack and it left scars on her arm and she uses the bandage to cover them up. Also if you look at her right arm you can see what looks like a scar coming out the end of the bandage. --RevanAC :from what i can see she's wearing gloves i cant see any bandagesDiesal11 13:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Her Underwear Is it really appropriate to note what colour underwear she has on the page? I think that it's not really needed and would survive without it. :What do users have against this? This section describes her, so it might as well fully do it. And it's a little detail people tend to miss, and it shows how much the character is well detailed. Klow 11:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Next time this reference is removed, I fully protect the page. Klow 00:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::: On the page it says that she gas purple underwear, however only the band at the top (i forget what it's called) is purple and the rest is black. I would edit this in but i'm not sure if it's intentional by valve or if it was where the model "stopped" Diesal11 06:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I checked the texture file and it's fully purple. So yeah, it's where it "stops". Klow 08:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Left on the Citadel When the G-Man rescued Gordon at the end of HL2 why then didn't he also try to telleport Alyx to safty? She's not the most important asset he has, but he's gone to the trouble of not letting her die for 20 or so years why stop then?--Thulu 02:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC)